TFA drabbles
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Just as the title says. Challenges and suggestions for oneshots, about 2000-3000 words, any rating, any pairing that doesn't interfere with M/OP. Join in by suggesting in PMs or reviews. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**In Prowl's Little Head (for Silverhornd)**

Prowl sighed in content as he snuggled closer to the big, warm body against his back as he and Lockdown enjoyed a quiet day in the cold winter sun. Said mech chuckled and planted a small kiss on the mechling's helm, causing Prowl to blush and dig his head deeper into his chest so that his companion wouldn't see. Judging by the hearty laugh that followed, his efforts had been in vain as the expert hunter had obviously seen.

"You're so cute when you blush, sweetspark." Lockdown murmured in his audio, the black ear flicking away from the hot breath that was tickling it so.

"You know, we really shouldn't be doing this." He commented. "My frame may have upgraded but I am still a youngling until the end of tomorrow."

His answer was preceded by a snort. "That's just a technicality. No one is going to shun us because we are cuddling. Especially not with that guardian if yours still insisting that you are his charge. Slag but that dog can be scary." Lockdown gave an over dramatic shiver and Prowl couldn't help laughing as memories, good and bad, flooded him.

He had been born a weak sparkling, barely surviving the birth itself while his carrier hadn't been quite as lucky. His sire, the renowned and well respected Yoketron, had very little time to mourn his mate because he now had a young son to take care of. He was lucky enough that Prowl was a good sparkling, rarely prone to mischief and when he was, it usually consisted of him popping up in random places and scaring random dogs. When he had been three orns old, Yoketron had taken great delught in starting his only sparkling's training in order to teach him all of his tricks that made him one of the most wanted dogs because he was a ferocious fighter. His training lead him to meeting Jazz, his first friend, and he and Prowl got on like a house on fire almost instantly. They trained together and played together until the day Yoketron suddenly died from some disease, leaving them, and many other orphaned sparklings and younglings, to the mercy (or the lack of) of the Community's system for homeless pups. They had been separated until later, but the next part of his life was the most important, as it is how he became who he is now.

The day he met Optimus, he had thought him to be like every other caretaker he had briefly had. None of them actually cared despite their words saying otherwise in gentle tones. But with time and effort, Optimus had broken through the shell he had made for himself and became the one constant in his life that Prowl couldn't do without. They were alone for a couple of groons before Jazz had found them, integrated into their lives and never left. Optimus hadn't minded and had welcomed him with open servos and they had never really been apart since. Blurr came in like his namesake but he was accepted even faster. The sky blue sparkling had the same tendency to stick as close to Optimus as Prowl did and all three older dogs found it adorable. They were and always will be the closest from their little group of misfits but the others belonged just as much.

One by one, their group grew and grew until it was a true "small pack" as Megatron will call them one day. Their utter loyalty was to Optimus and to each other and they would never let anyone take their guardian away from them or them from their guardian. The Community still frowned upon them as much as they used to before Optimus took them in, but they learned not to care.

The first time he did care was the day they were sent into the woods while top dogs of all Autodog communities gathered to discus the war with the Deceptiwolves. Prowl had been enjoying just relaxing by Optimus as they watched the others playing and resting until the hunting party of the Deceptiwolves had attacked them. His sire had trained him and Jazz well and their half learned skills had been further honed in their trainings with Optimus, but the wolves were too big and too strong and then Optimus had been subdued, so it was all over. He had honestly thought that they will kill him and take them to be slaves or dinner, but instead Optimus walked first at Megatron's back then at his side as if he were already a part of his pack and not a lowly wolf. He had managed to trick the wolves with his holographic projector, but he knew both Optimus and Megatron had noticed it. The others only realized after he had spoken and the stunt had earned him Lockdown's attention.

After the whole Wasp(inator) incident, they were all even more clingy to Optimus than before, not that anyone could blame them. By the time they relaxed enough to spend extended periods of time away from their guardian, they had all integrated into the pack life and mentality, fully becoming its members and enjoying the privileges. As Optimus and Megatron danced around each other the whole vorn, Prowl had focused all of his attention on becoming as great a fighter dog as Yoketron had been. Help came in the unexpected source that is Lockdown, the older mech more than happy to help him train.

That's when everything started for Prowl, realizing how happy he was when all of the expert hunter's attention was only on him. He had still been to young to realize what he was feeling but after he matured some more, he knew he was falling in love with the wolf. Jazz had caught on pretty quickly and started teasing him relentlessly until Prowl had actually lost his cool an snapped at him that Lockdown will never be interested in a little Autodog. Jazz had apologized and tried to get him to talk about it but there was nothing that Jazz could do to make him talk, so he had turned to the one dog Prowl will never avoid.

Optimus had actually managed to give him sound advice despite his own troubles when he was still thinking that Nightbird was Megatrons mate. Prowl had gathered his courage, walked up to the green wolf and for a speech about why he liked the other when Lockdown had simply looked at him, sat down and asked if he would become his mate after his final upgrade. He had been left stunned and had only managed to find his reply before Lockdown put him on his back to parade proudly to everyone his future mate.

By the time Waspinator died, it was not unusual to see them together. Prowl had been the happiest he could be until Wasp died and there was that funeral, but thankfully Lockdown had been there for him. He had been glad to see that Blurr, too, had found love, although he wondered if either of their intendeds actually planned on waiting a few more vorns. Neither seemed fazed by a little more waiting and with the war coming up, they wouldn't have had time for it either.

When Optimus ended the war, a whole new conflict arose. The Primawolves wanted a Prime as their leader but Optimus was not going to leave the Deceptiwolves, but neither pack was willing to merge. In the end, all packs merged into one under the ancient name of Cyberwolves even if a few species were no longer part of this gigantic pack. Ultra Magnus and Megatron signed peace and Sentinel was demoted for his behavior. Alpha Trion stayed with Optimus, helping out as best as he could in his old age and everything was working out so far.

Then the time came for younglings to have their next upgrades and make the first real step towards adulthood and for once, it was Lockdown who had been more nervous than him. It was actually a bit funny but Prowl had not dared laugh after that first time when he got tickled for hours. Call him cowardly but Lockdown was relentless in his torture method of choice.

He sighed now as they cuddled close. It was rare that things were this calm. They might be a big new pack now, but they still had issues with each other. At times, only Megatorn was needed, other days Optimus would need to intervene and then there were days when all the leaders were needed to deal with the problem. Surprisingly enough, the Primawolves made the least trouble. They must have been too cowed after centuries under Nova, or it might be that Optimus was so different from his sire, so good to them, that they didn't want to disappoint him. Optimus may still consider his charges his first priority but he was a pack leader, too.

''Deep in thought, babe?'' A voice startled him and Prolw looked up at his intended. Lockdown's white face looked amused but Prowl could see that his optics had a sheen of worry in them. They usually did whenever Prowl thought about something, long and hard. He had asked him once why that was but the expert hunter had answered his question with another question:

''When will you change your mind?''

It had surprised him beyond words that the usually cocky wolf had asked such a question, and so timidly, too. He had asked him why he would even think he will change his mind, but Lockdown had stayed quiet. That was when he had realized that Lockdwn feared that he would chose someone else as he got older. He had talked it out with Blurr and it appeared that Shockwave had asked something similar. They had both had to get it through their thick helms that they didn't plan on changing partners but Prowl guessed that they still feared it, even if only a little.

''Yes. I've been thinking on how I got to where I am now. It was an ... interesting life, I must say.''

Lockdown snorted. ''I bet. From just what I have seen in one vorn, I bet things will become even more interesting as time goes on. Your guardian is a Prime and a hybrid of a wolf and a dog. He has united almost all of the old packs back into one with some help from the other pack leaders, defeated the infamous Nova and ended the war between dogs and wolves. I'm actually surprised he hadn't yet found a way to tame bears, though.''

Prolw smiled. ''I'm sure he will find a way to get them off of our backstruts one day.''

''But enough about him. You'll be a mechling in less than two days and I can properly start courting you. What do you want first as your gift?''

Prowl pretended to think for an entire breem, just to get his companion impatient. And just as he had expected, the green wolf repeated his question with restrained annoyance, getting him a quiet snicker from the soon to be mechling. Impatience, thy name is Lockdown. Deciding that he had tortured him enough, Prowl leaned in and rubbed their noses together, surprising the Deceptiwolf. With a warm look in his optics, Prolw gave his answer:

''You.''

Lockdown let out a startled laugh and Prowl joined in when the bigger mech couldn't contain himself and started rolling on the ground.

Yes, it had been an interesting and rough life, Prowl mused, but he decided that it was more than worth it if this is what he got from it: a loving family, a pack to belong to like he had only belonged with his sire and his many students, great friends and an intriguing intended that he could not wrap his mind about. Despite all of the hardships, it had been a good life.

And if a day and a half later found them openly snuggling in the clearing before everyone, well no one would dare tease them with Optimus giving them that warning look that stopped even Megatron and Grimlock in their tracks when they were fighting.

Yes, Prowl thought with a content rumble from his chest. Life was good and only bound to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Divine Family**

To say that he wasn't nervous would be the greatest lie Megatron could and would ever tell, and yes, that did include telling someone that he hated his bonded or the lie he told Sumdac about being an Autobot of all things!

It has been three orns since they fought and defeated Quintessa, ending all other conflicts while they were at it. The Quintessonian Queen was still facing trial for her crimes as the process was unnecessarily slow due to the Galactic Council making problems with their objections. Megatron had been close to snapping a few times, but he had restrained himself because Optimus needed him at least somewhat calm. The Prime himself had actually snapped, twice, at some dignitaries from Nebulon who insisted that the Quintessonian space be divided and handed out to other big galactic empires. Needless to say, Optimus didn't agree with the suggestion. And a disagreeing Optimus was one side's protective Optimus.

And as the last war made it very clear, a protective Optimus was equal parts scary and dangerous.

It just made Megatron love him more.

Anyway, they were all moving along quite nicely in this new peace and with Optimus and a few others carrying already, their joy was only going to multiply soon enough.

Then why is Megatron this nervous, you ask?

Well, it was time for him to officially meet his bonded's family, and that's scary enough without your beloved being a divine being.

So, yes. The great and mighty Megatron, who has never felt fear before meeting Optimus (that little lover of his loved to drive him insane with worry and fear whenever he decides to do something noble and heroic) even in the face of an army of Omega Sentinels, was bothered by the fact that he has to meet Optimus's sire, carrier and eleven brothers and one sister. It didn't help any that they were all also the only beings older than time itself, but he decided to take it one step at a time. He was nervous enough as it was. Like, really nervous. Megazarak had been shooting him pitying glances all morning and the Lord High Protector couldn't even find it in himself to get annoyed.

One of the reasons he was nervous was because of his oh so charming (please note the sarcasm here, thank you very much) personality. Strika had been trying to drill it into his helm that he at least needs to _pretend_ like he knows how a gentlemech acts. Optimus had walked in on that conversation, shot them incredulous looks before shooing away the former General of Destruction and sitting down to talk with him.

" _You don't need to pretend to be anyone else but who you are," his wonderful mate had told him as he cupped his face with his palms, a gentle smile on his face. "They already know who you are."_

 _Megatron had snorted. "A tyrant and a killer and a war criminal."_

 _Optimus had pecked him on the lips before standing up, getting ready to leave for yet another meeting that day. "No. You are my Lord High Protector, my loving mate and the sire of our twins. As far as they are concerned, you are the mech that makes me happy and they don't give a slag about anything else." With that, he had left the room and an even more lovesick Megatron behind him._

That had been a human week ago and now they were supposed to go down to Cybertron's Core, where Primus's Spark resided and Unicron's energy will focus so that they can properly speak with them. Optimus was as calm as ever, a protective servo over his bulging abdominal plating. Megatron ... in short, he was a wreck on the inside but did his best to hide it on the outside, but he wasn't so sure he was succeeding.

"You ready?" Optimus asked, taking his bigger black servo into his smaller, blue one.

"Honestly ... No, not really." He squeezed the servo in his own, letting Optimus ground him. "What if they don't like me?"

Optimus smiled. "My siblings have already met you."

"Well, yes, but only through you. What if they decide they don't like me when they look on their own?"

The Last Prime stared at him before pointing an accusing finger at him. "You've been watching teen dramas with Sari and Bumblebee lately, haven't you." It wasn't even a question and Megatron bristled.

"I have not!"

Optimus shrugged with a mischievous glint in his optics. "If that help's you sleep at night."

Megatron growled and his bonded burst out laughing, easing some of the ex-warlord's tension. "Are you sure they'd like to meet me? I would understand if not."

Optimus snorted as he remembered the day he was reunited with his family, the day all Cybertronian wars and conflicts unofficially ended.

 _Optimus soaked up the warm welcoming from his siblings as he and his carrier awoke Unicron and talked telepathically with him. He could feel his consciousness getting stronger by the nanoklik and before he could even blink, the Chaos Bringer, dark side of Primus and his brother and lover, was awake. His presence was noticeably darker than Primus's due to the many potential lives and worlds he has killed before the Thirteen Primes had stopped him. He could feel his sire quickly assessing the situation before righteous rage and protective anger swept through him as Unicron prepared his weapons. He allowed his systems to take care of the little pests attacking his brother's surface as he felt said brother's loving Spark reaching out for his._

 _When Unicron and Primus got their Sparks in harmony, the whole family was once again together. And that's when everyone but Alpha Trion and Primus (who already both knew) noticed a few important changes in Optimus, two in particular._

 _Despite her being only a spark as were her brothers, Solus's squeal of joy and excitement still hurt to hear. Quintus immediately went into doctor/medic mode while Prima became exceptionally nervous._

 _"You're carrying!? I'm going to be an aunt?! Oh, Optimus! I always knew there was a reason you were my favorite!" The once femme now spark nuzzled into his face, almost knocking the youngest Prime over. "And you're having twins, too! I'm so happy for you!"_

 _"It all began with twins. It is fitting that it will end with twins as well." Onyx commented and Liege Maximo's greenish spark flared in what Optimus could feel way fond exasperation at their brother's spiritual view of things._

 _"You would think that, wouldn't you."_

 _"You just had to add your own two chips." Micronus complained and Amalgamous's spark shifted in amusement._

 _"You're the one to talk!" Was the reply he got from Alchemist but they were all silenced by Prima clearing his "throat"._

 _"Shouldn't we focus on Optimus here?"_

 _"You can bicker later." Megatronus added from his side and Alpha Trion started muttering something by Optimus's side._

 _"Yes, we should." Quintus bobbed to represent a nod after he throughly examined their youngest brother. "I suggest we start with the fact that he's bonded."_

 _"BONDED!?" Optimus winced as the yelling echoed around him._

 _"Since when?" The up until now quiet Nexus asked, incredulous._

 _"Since very recently." Quintus and Vector both answered before their discussion was interrupted by their sire's rumbling of a protective parent's instinct while Primus was sending out happy signals, obviously not at all surprised or having anything against his youngest creation having a mate._

 _"To whom is my youngest bonded to? Who dares to think himself or herself worthy of the Thirteenth Prime?!"_

 _"Well, he kinda still doesn't know that I am a Prime." Optimus whispered but since they were speaking with their minds, everyone heard him anyway._

 _"Good to know he's not after your power and secrets, at least." Megatronus commented and Alpha Trion "huffed"._

 _"Nah. Megatron really loves him. Almost drove himself crazy while trying to find him."_

 _"So he's a good mate?" The eldest Prime asked._

 _"And is bound to be a good sire?" Solus added._

 _"Absolutely." Optimus, Alpha Trion and Primus answered at once._

 _Unicron turned his attention to Primus, who was still humming happily. "You really approve?" Primus sent out waves of emotion that conveyed his thoughts. He was a bit too content right now to bother with worrying. Besides, he was the one who could see in all of his creations's sparks and he knew that Megatron adored their beloved little Optimus. If anyone could care for the Thirteenth and last Prime, it was the Decepticon lord. Unicron sighed before focusing on the mech that freed him from his own darkness. "Do you love him?"_

 _"Yes." It was said without hesitation._

 _"And does he make you happy?"_

 _"Yes." Answered the Prime in the same fashion as before. Unicron sughed once more and sent out approval through their creator-creation bond._

 _"Than it is not my place to judge him without given reason. You have my blessing." The twelve other Primes were quick to give their own blessings after that before Optimus felt that Megatron was hurt and he rushed out of the Well of Allsparks to save him._

Thinking back on it now, Optimus found it rather comical, as Megatron was worrying himself over nothing. Although the once tyrant didn't know it, his family was as anxious about this "official" meeting as he was, which was absurd. Thirteen out of fifteen most powerful creations in any plane of existence were worrying about meeting an ordinary mech as much as said ordinary mech was worrying about meeting them. Megatron was meeting demi-gods. What's their excuse?

"Would I lie to you?"

Megatron looked at him suspiciously, recognizing the signs of a flashback that he had been blocked from by the Matrix of Leadership. "Maybe, if you thought that it would hurt my feelings if you told me the truth."

Optimus snorted despite himself. Yep, Sari had gotten him hooked, too. He must be her fifth victim of bots that are now addicted to teen dramas. "Please, Megatron. I know that I kept my true origins a secret for quite some time from you, after I remembered it myself, that is, but you never asked me directly like you are now and I have no reason to hide anythings with the Matrix, so get real. I thought you were my fearless Lord High Protector?"

"I am!" Came the annoyed response.

Optimus squeezed his bigger servo with his. "Then start acting like it." After a few kliks, he nodded and the Prime smiled as the took flight, rising over the Well a good twenty mechanometers before getting ready to dive in. He turned a mischievous grin at his still slightly nervous sparkmate and said "Besides, they're as nervous and excited as you, seeing as they gave you their blessing without meeting you." before he dived in, a stunned and suddenly a lot more confident Megatron quick to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The One Time Megatron Actually Fainted (Twice)** (for Steelcode)

If Megatron had thought that the secretive nature Optimus had developed after having an unexpected run in with his sire would finally vanish after Nova was dealt with, he was dead wrong. Sure, he didn't hide things that often, but when he did, sometimes you don't even realize he was hiding it until he tells you that he already knew or that he was the one who planned your creation day celebration.

But that usually lasted a day or two at most. Now, Optimus has been hiding something for over a week and it was starting to worry the pack leader. Megatron knows that his mate is bound to tell him if something was bothering him (they were way past that point) but he doesn't know what to think about him still keeping whatever it was a secret. It could be no big deal or it could be something he wants to deal with by himself, like he had wanted with Nova. Megatron prayed it was nothing like the situation with Nova.

He watched him now as Optimus played with the pack sparklings, younglings and mechlings. The pups were all giggling in delight as Optimus chased them, fake growling like an overly stupid cyberbear and making grabbing motions for them but always missing. He would occasionally snatch a laughing sparkling, making the little one squeal in pretend fear but all too real joy, and then the others would all gather together, join forces and "attack" Optimus to "free" their comrade. The dog-wolf hybrid would go down, wailing "Noooo" and pretending to be mortally wounded. When he stopped moving, the youngsters would crowd around him, wondering if they hurt him (they were young and didn't really know just how much their older playmate could take) until Optimus would spring up and catch tgem all in his servos, making them all squeal and struggle to "free" themselves.

And then the whole clearing would echo with their laughter when Optimus started tickling them. His charges often helped in this part of the game, turning sides and tickling their friends. When anyone spotted Blurr on their tail, they gave up and "played possum". Prowl was the demon of this particular battlefield and Jazz was his trusty companion of tickling doom. Bumblebee and Bulkhead liked to team up, as did Mirage and Bluestreak, while the two sets of twins always work together, doing their utmost best to drive the other kids together so that they were easy prey.

All in all, for a bunch of dogs, Optimus's charges were bound to become some of the best hunter parties among the wolves. Megatron was quite proud of them.

Sensing that feeling swelling over their connection, Optimus looked up from where he was tickling Rumble and Ravage, Frenzy not far away in Prowl's clutches, all three of them laughing like maniacs. A sense of warmth and love filled the connection as their optics locked together but then Optimus hastily looked away, the bond clamping shut on his end just as a rush of embarrassment was to cross on to Megatron's side. Said Deceptoiwolf growled in displeasure, not liking at all how his mate was still trying to hide something.

"Still didn't tell you, ha?" An old voice said behind him and he turned around to see an amused Alpha Trion and an annoyed Ratchet ( a typical combination ever since the old dog decided to stay with Optimus instead of the Autodog Community; they got along like energon on fire when they were antagonizing others but when they disagreed on something, Alpha Trion always seemed amused - he probably won an argument and was smug or was proven right - while Ratchet was even grumpier than usual) striding towards him.

"Tell me what?"

His question wasn't answered, instead the medic released an annoyed growl that he must have picked up from the pack beta (drama, thy name is Starscream) and looked up at the skies in clear defeat. "I'm going to kill that kid?"

"Tell me what!?" He was growing beyond annoyed with this whole situation, especially that Optimus had told these two before him. Then again, one was his medic and the other raised him when no one else would. The two old dogs exchanged an uncertain look with each other and he was ready to tear them a new one when he heard his mate's voice.

"Megatron? I need to talk with you." The Deceptiwolf pack leader turned around, not having heard or sensed Optimus coming up to him at all and he cursed Lockdown and Optimus's two mechling charges for ever deciding to teach him real stealth. The red and blue mech was looking up at him with uncertain blue optics and Megatron found himself calming down with just gazing into them.

"Of course."

Optimus looked beyond him and frowned at the two avidly listening old dogs. Megatron turned around and growled at them but neither of the dogs were intimidated and only scowled at him. Just as he was about to open his mouth and tell them to frag off, Strika came to the rescue and herded them off, throwing a meaningful glance at Optimus as if to say that he owed her. The half dog nodded at her before gesturing with his head for Megatron to follow him. They walked over to the edge of the clearing, where Dreadwing nodded at them in greeting before going a little ways away where Skyquake was patrolling. It gave Optimus and Megatron plenty of space for talking and a little privacy, but they were still in clear sight of the pack. Optimus ahd tired getting the pack leader to go a little behind the first row of trees but he had refused.

''Are you sure?'' Optimus asked uncertainly. ''What I've got to say is quite surprising and I would like a genuine reaction.'' A light blush spread over his face and Megatron got even more curious with the whole ordeal. Optimus wasn't one to get easily flustered. Not even he could get him to blush so easily. He usually had to be a bit tired or caught off guard completely to get a reaction like this.

''Yes, I'm sure. Whatever it is, I am certain that I can take it.''

Optimus frowned and tilted his head downward, muttering under his breath something that suspiciously sounded like ''Famous last words'' or something along those lines. Megatron raised an optical ridge but Optimus ignored him and just sighed, preparing himself to spill. Uncertainty flashed across his face and optics once again but then determination replaced it and he stood straighter. Megatron recognized the movement as Optimus bracing himself. He had seen it only once before, when they had told the pack just what Nova was to the half dog, half wolf. What could possibly warrant the same bracing as outing of _that_ secret?

''You know how you said that ... Nightbird's sparkling...'' He was hesitating and now Megatron could see why. He didn't know how he would react to the mention of his decades cousin and the nephew he never met. Meatron nodded for him to continue and the younger mech reset his vocalizer before doing so. ''How it was supposed to be your only heir at the time?'' He nodded once again and Optimus absently nodded back ''What ... would you do if you still had an unborn heir?''

That ... was a strange question. Megatron stared at Optimus like he had grown a second helm and the dog/wolf flushed red in the face. Just what was going on here? His mate was still waiting for an answer but Megatron didn't know how to really answer such a question.

''I would be happy, I guess.''

Blue optics narrowed in what might be anger but Megatron wasn't sure of anything anymore. ''You _guess_?!''

''Look, Optimus, I don't know what to say, okay! I don't know what you're getting at and what you're expecting for a reaction. I'm really confused right now.'' The gray wolf told him honestly, everything seeming like a crazy situation to him. Not far away, the green and blue twins that were patrolling together snorted, obviously having heard something. Megatron glared at them but they just shook their helms at him, sharing a knowing look. Did _everyone_ know before him? ''All I know is that you have been secretive lately and as of today I feel like everyone but me knows your secret.'' It wasn't supposed to be accusing or petulant but it must have com across as such, maybe even that little bit of jealousy he had been trying so hard to hide had seeped into his words, because Optimus's optics softened a little and he stepped forward to nuzzle himself against his bigger mate. It had the desired effect of calming the Deceptiwolf and as soon as he was calm, the dog stepped away, much to Megatron's displeasure.

''It wasn't my intention for everyone to know before you. I have only told Alpha Trion and Ratchet only knew because I went to him one morning when I had purged my tanks unexpectedly. Maybe someone overheard and the pack gossiped around until everyone knew?''

''You were sick? Are you alright? Should I get Hook?'' Megatron went into overprotective mate mode as soon as he registered that Optimus had not been feeling well. It would have been cute any other day, but they were both kind of stressed right now, and it was about the secret for the both of them, only in different ways.

The Prime shook his helm. ''I'm fine. It's because of what I'm about to tell you.''

Red optics focused in on him and bored into his very spark, or so it must have felt. He was told on a few occasions that he had that effect on people. ''Well, what is it already?''

Optimus frowned and crossed his servos defiantly. ''You will not talk to me like that, Megatron of the Deceptiwolves.''

Said mech groaned. '' _Please_ , Optimus!'' He nearly yelled, surprising them both. The red, blue and silver mech looked at him before nodding.

''Are you ready?''

A nod. ''Shoot.''

Optimus sighed. ''Here goes ... everything.'' He closed his optics, reopened them and focused his gaze solely on Megatron, surprising the pack leader with the intensity. However, what he said next was far more surprising.

''I'm carrying.''

The whole clearing heard the thump a second later and everyone turned their optics on the pair, only to find them both on the ground, Megatorn out cold and Optimus fretting over him, calling his name and tapping his face. In the next moment, Strika, Starscream, Hook, Ratchet and Alpha Trion were rolling on the ground with laughter while Optimus's charges were watching in confused amusement. The Primawolves were immediately alert, ready to run over there and protect their Prime no matter what jumps out that has somehow managed to fell the great Megatron. Grimlock was watching in bemusement while Predaking was giving it his all not to join the others on the ground, his body twitching with surpassed laughter. The Mistress of Flame just shook her helm before returning her attention to what she had been doing before. The other wolves were all so confused that Starscream couldn't help himself but tell them all why their mighty leader had fainted.

There was no way he was going to let Megatron live this down.

Optimus sighed as cheers, gasps and howls of excitement filled the clearing, bets were payed off and the celebrations started without either him or the sire of his sparkling. ''Figures,'' he muttered in fond exasperation. He leaned down over his fainted bonded and kissed him on the lip plates, something that always got a reaction, no matter how deeply asleep he was.

Like predicted, Megatron's optics shot open and he sat up suddenly, almost colliding helms with an amused Optimus. He looked at the pretty dog he had first claimed for his pack and then for himself and couldn't help but stare at him. The clearing was now quiet, everyone watching what will happen as if it were the best show on the planet, which it had the potential of turning into. Lockdown, the bastard, took out some energon goodies and sat down on a nearby rock as he watched, Blackarachnia even leaving her cave/lab long enough to see what Megatron's second reaction will be.

''You're carrying?''

Optimus nodded.

Red optics were as huge and round as dinner plates. ''I'm going to be a sire?''

Anther nod and another thump.

The whole forest echoed with the whole united pack's laughter as Megatron fainted for a second time. Optimus only sighed and resigned himself to sitting by Megatron's helm and stroking it until the fainting spell of shock finally ends. He was just lucky that Megatron had planned in those short moments of consciousness to make it up to his mate and show him just happy he was later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chat With A God** (for Silverhornd)

As he traveled down the Well of Allsparks, Alpha Trion contemplated his life and the choices he had made so far.

He has always tried to do good in his life, by both his brethren and by the generations that surrounded them ever since that fateful, tragic day all those centuries ago. He may not have always succeeded but he had done his best and sometimes that mattered the most. It's what his youngest brother always did and believed and he had been the most powerful of them all. But his youngest brother was gone, as were the rest of his siblings with the exception of Megatronus, who he could still sense somewhere in the Universe, traveling and avoiding Cybertron because of what he had done and what that one mistake had started.

He was alone and every day that passed by Alpha Trion watched as his home planet and these people he shares it with were more and more deranged by both aliens and themselves. They had forgotten all about Primus and the Thirteen Primes were nothing but stories to them. They were mythical beings that never really existed, that never did anything for them. It was a disgrace to Prima, who gave his life to save them the first time from the Quintessons; a disgrace for Amalgamous and Alchemist, who gave their lives in order to take down as many enemies with them as they could; a disgrace to Vector and Solus and Quintus and Liege Maximo, who invented so many things in order for those ungrateful fools to live more comfortably; a disgrace to Micronus and Micronus, Nexus and Onyx, who gave them all new species and forms; a disgrace to Megatronus, who the Covenant of Primus proclaimed would give his life to end this war; it was a disgrace to Alpha Trion, who recorded their history and watched them destroy everything that he and his siblings have built. It was a disgrace to Optimus, who gave his life so that they could exist.

Not to mention that they always took all of their names in vain, or sometimes they pretended to believe and they preached all sorts of things, but always for gain. He had yet to see anyone, even the priests and acolytes in the Temple that he and his brethren have built for Primus, be remotely sincere about what they say they believe about Primus or Unicron. It was astounding on some days while it was revolting the rest of the time and Alpha Trion always mourned his brothers's deaths and sacrifices in the name of those fools. But what's done is done and he can't mourn those sacrifices as they have brought about some wondrous things.

However, he can't take this anymore. He had dealt with eleven deaths, has felt eleven sparks extinguish and he didn't want to deal with the twelfth. He knows he's being selfish; his death would be Megatronus's twelfth and knowing him, he won't take it well. Alpha Trion just hoped that Megatronus won't start destroying things with his Requiem Blaster in his sorrow and pain. His second youngest brother always did have a temper. Besides, he couldn't just go and ... off himself! Not only was he a Prime but how could he do that when his siblings have all given their lives for a greater purpose (except poor Solus and Liege Maximo. They died in the War of the Primes)? He simply couldn't so he had soldiered on until he could no longer stand it, the void from their missing sparks or their physical absence.

And that was the reason he was here, to talk to his Creator, to his Carrier - to Primus. No, he wasn't going to ask for Primus to take his life nor was he going to ask for both his and Megatronus's suffering to swiftly come to an end. That would doom the Universe and Megatronus would hate him for not letting the stubborn fool to die in battle as is befitting such a fine warrior. Besides, that would be a cowardly way out and no Prime was a coward. Especially not him, who has seen the worst of every generation.

Not to mention that it would be bad to leave the people in the greedy servos of Sentinel Zeta Prime and his equally selfish Senate. They had overthrown Nominus for ruling like a tyrant yet they were no better. If things went on the way they were, Cybertron will fall to ruins even before a deciding battle happens between their army and the Quintessons. At least Nominus listened to Alpha Trion when the old mech spoke up about what the people would feel about a new law but Sentinel Zeta cared less for the people of Cybertron than even the Quintessions did.

Alpha Trion snapped himself out of his thoughts when he passed the empty curving that should hold what has become of Optimus Prime and his spark ached in that familiar way it does whenever he thinks upon that day, so long ago. He has to force himself not to weep and instead continues downwards until he is falling down to the planet's Core where Primus's Spark rests and watches over his creations. Optimus had gained beautiful wings that allowed him to fly or at least control his free-fall but Alpha Trion had no such gift. He had to rely on a dormant god to catch him before he really does leave poor Megatronus alone, and due to his own lack of caution no less. The fall felt long but it soon slowed down before he came to a stop right in front of the giant sparkchamber. It didn't open to admit him like the Covenant has shown him it had opened to let in his youngest brother, but Optimus was a special case.

"Greetings, my scribe and archivist, my Third creation, one of my Primes. Alpha Trion." His Carrier's voice echoed all around him, seemingly healing his age and old struts, causing Alpha Trion to sigh as he was washed over by love and affection. The Archivist sighed and let his woes be carried away, even if only for a bit, and enjoyed the feeling of familiarity that he has not felt for a few centuries.

"Primus ... Carrier ... I know you are perfectly aware of why I am here." He said after five minutes of silence since his Creator had addressed him. Despite the reunion after millions of vorns, it was not really a happy occasion and many participants that should be there, weren't.

"Yes. I am."

Alpha Trion waited for five kliks but nothing else came. "What? That's it? You're just going to say "yes" and be done with it? With us? How can you be so cold to your own children?"

"Eleven of Thirteen of my Children have given their lives for these creations of mine, one way or another. Two more will do the same in their own way, leaving the Last Prime to be all alone. Excuse me if I am not thrilled about such a time coming, and relatively soon." Primus practically deadpanned and Alpha Trion would have been beyond furious by now had he not caught an interesting detail in the statement.

"Did I hear wrong or are you really planning to make another Prime? Not like Nova or Nominus or especially like Sentinel, but like me and Megatronus. You're not really about to do that, right? Because if you are-" Alpha Trion stopped and reset his optics, once, twice, when he heard Primus laughing. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"One: you thinking you can intimidate me, the entity that gave you and your siblings life-"

"We both know that Optimus was never planned." He cut in and a cold feeling took hold in the big chamber and just outside of it, where Primus's Spark and Alpha Trion were respectively.

"No. My greatest creation has come from a moment of spontaneous desire for me to have a uniter that could get the Twelve of you to function as a proper team. Yet," Primus said. "Optimus made you, made all of us, family. It is for that reason that I consider him the greatest creation in existence. Far greater than even the One, for he may as well be shat has made me and Unicron one." Alpha Trion took the short pause the Creator God made to ponder this new possibility. "And the second reason I was laughing, as we are returning to the topic that we have strayed from with talking about Optimus, is that you, even after all these years of knowing the truth about you and your brethren, would still think that a Prime can be made."

"I know Primes are only born but-"

"There is no 'but's about it. A Prime can never be unless he is born. You and your siblings were born before time itself. No new Prime can ever be born because you have made the Universe. There is no way or space for a new Prime."

"Then how can there be left one Prime to be alone and lonely?" Alpha Trion all bit yelled the question, sick of not knowing. How can there be one last Prime after both he and Megatronus die? There were only Thirteen of them and all of them would be in the Well of Allsparks after he and Megatronus die. All Thirteen in the Allspark... "No." Realization dawned on him and he dearly wished he had remained ignorant because he will forever be haunted by this information. By the information that _he_ will be left alone. "No, you can't mean-"

"One Prime has never actually died." Primus's response confirmed it and the Archivist was suddenly very cold and felt twice as old as his real age. He was even more tired now than before but he no longer felt like he could rest. "He has simply taken on a new form ... He has transformed, if you will. It is the part of our deal."

"Deal?!" The old mech asked incredulously. "What deal!?"

"I gave him the task of stopping your infighting after Solus's unfortunate death and I told him to use any method he thought fit. He left here with an idea but was uncertain. He got determined after Liege Maximo was dead and Micronus and Onyx were close to joining him and Solus. It was his idea, and although I didn't like it, I had allowed him to do whatever he thought was necessary. I hate the day the Allspark has formed but it is as much my creation as it is his."

"Back to the deal, please." Trion snapped, impatient to hear about his youngest brother that they had all thought would forever be out of their reach. As the Allspark itself, Optimus could not join them amongst the deceased, even if he wanted to. How he was supposed to come back was beyond even a Prime's understanding.

"Right, yes. The deal was that Optimus comes back when the people need him the most, so that he can lead them back into the prosperity you all once had. He will be reborn, meaning that one day, I will help take out his spark from the Allspark and give him a new frame so he can live a new life. He will not have his memories until he finds the Matrix of Leadership once again. _You_ will have to raise him."

"What?" The usually very composed and sophisticated speaker was now left beyond dumbfounded at what he was hearing. No, he must have some audio receptor malfunction. That had to be it! There was no way Primus was that sadistic as to give Cybertronians a leader that will have to be raised! They need Optimus Prime, an aware adult, not an innocent little sparkling! Just thinking of all the things that could go wrong with his upbringing had Alpha Trion flinching away from the responsibility. He loved his brother the way he had been, thank you very much!

"You will raise him, Alpha Trion, as only you will remain when he is reborn." Primus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm not good with kids!" His response was ignored as Primus said "That is all" before sending a gentle pulse from his spark that pushed the Third Prime all the way out of the Well, at least saving him the journey. "Fragged up sadist of a god! How am I supposed to raise a Prime?"

The unexpected answer to the rhetorical question startled the mech out of his plating. "You will be raising a Prime to be a Prime. And you will be raising Optimus to be Optimus, as all you remember him to be." And with a last burst of light, the Well quieted down, leaving a bewildered Alpha Trion to stare but at least he now knew he will have to do his best, both in preserving Cybertron long enough for Optimus to come and in raising his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stubborn Dog** **(** Steelcode **)**

If there is one thing Megatron hated about their new pack members, it was that Optimus was not only stubborn but had a complicated martyr complex. He would go to extreme lengths for his charges, or anyone who asked or needed help, without considering his own safety or needs. It was really annoying and even more dangerous, especially for him. He was the sole provider and caretaker of his nine charges and since Wasp has been turned into Waspinator against the sparkling's will, under Optimus's watch, Optimus had been going out of his way to make the rest of his charges extremely comfortable. Even they noticed how it was wearing him thin but none of them had the spark to tell him to stop since they feared he would take it as them no longer trusting in his ability to take care of them.

The pack dared not interfere since they heard just how feisty Optimus could get, as if the confrontation with Blackarachnia wasn't enough of an example. The fact that Starscream only dared say anything to the dog when his brothers were around helped make others take Optimus seriously but also made them keep their distance when the dog was moody.

Megatron didn't have such problems, as he has overpowered the dog once already and knows he can take him, so he did his best to try and tell him to slow down and take it easy for a while, but Optimus didn't acknowledge his worries. It got to the point where Megatron had been ready to pin him down and force-feed him some food. Then Optimus had to go and prove him wrong about his worries of Optimus growing sloppy when he returned with yet another feast for his charges. He couldn't say anything to that so he stepped down and noted every worrying detail that he noticed, like the decrease of game the dog brought in or the length of his hunt getting longer and longer. He could see Ratchet often both yelling and pleading the red, blue and light silver dog to at least feed regularly if he was going to keep watch all night every night but Optimus would either argue with him or simply say that he wasn't hungry.

Two weeks passed by like this and then Blackarachnia was up and about once again and that put up even more tension around the dog. The pups clearly stayed away from her as the femme would sneer at them, although Bumblebee often had the courage to growl lightly at her whenever she passed. Optimus was always on high alert and it put other wolves on edge, so the atmosphere in the clearing was mostly heavy. Then Blackarachnia, and Waspinator with her, entered her den and stopped coming out. Anything she needed, the green newly turned wolf would get her. That was by the end of the third week, the time Megatron decided to make an intervention but it was too late.

Optimus has been avoiding sleep and real meals for too long and he had grown weaker than he is normally. For a wolf, it would mean that they are going to be slower on hunts and bring in less food, which would result in further weakening but a wolf has his pack to help him out. For a dog, who is already a lot weaker than even wolf mechlings or really old mechs, it _should_ mean next to no game (how Optimus keeps feeding his charges is a feat every wolf in the Deceptiwolf pack admires him for) and it does mean a lot more dangerous hunts, as was proven one late spring morning. A lot of game was brought in, less than usual due to the hunting party returning early because of an incident with a cyberboar that came running out of some bushes and nearly trampled Optimus and the two wolves he had tried to push out of the creature's way. On a normal day, with his full strength and weight, he could have pushed them out of the way with ease, but he was tired, seriously underweight and a lot weaker than usual so he only barely managed it and the beast still grazed them. Blitzwing, who had been leading that morning's hunt, had managed to convince Optimus to allow him to carry the dog's catch (a small cyberdear) as he was injured and he nearly got trampled on by Megatron, Ratchet and Arcee and nine pups. Optimus tried to wave them off but with a severely injured left front leg, from paw to shoulder, and a nasty head injury, there was no way Megatron was going to allow this to continue. So, as Ratchet was patching him up, the Deceptiwolf pack leader sealed his fate.

"From this point on, I will be your provider and caretaker. You will rest _as you should_ ," Megatron stressed with a glare and Ratchet supported his point by pressing harder than necessary on the part of the wound he was cleaning and Optimus winced. "And you will tell me what you need so I can get it for you. You can accompany me to hunts so you can decide which game we are to bring in and how much, but you won't be actively participating. You can train but only in amounts that Ratchet recommends. I won't limit your time or playing with your charges but you will be getting actual sleep each night. And you will eat. Is that understood?"

Optimus could only meekly nod under the combined glares of his new pack leader, his new pack medic (Hook had come in sometime during Megatron's speech and he hadn't been happy), his own medic and his mate and the nine worried puppy dog optics given to him by his two youngling and seven sparkling charges.

So after they all left the medical den as soon as Optimus was cleared, Megatron herded Optimus and his charges towards where the pack ate together. It would be the first time the pack would share a meal with their new members and everyone was excited and curious, some even a bit nervous about eating together. No one was surprised when Megatron placed Optimus to sit by him, though, as they all knew that not only was their leader interested in the dog but they also knew Optimus would be a worthy mate for Megatron. The dogs all watched the gathering in interest and how no wolf made a move to take the food until Megatron took his share and than gave them theirs before the rest was given the que to get their own. Optimus was surprised when Megatron didn't try to stuff him with a whole boar all to himself but the older mech explained that such a move would only result in Optimus having a stomachache or he would purge his tanks so instead he should increase his meals step by step until he was eating normally. Optimus still couldn't eat the whole pheasant but Megatron insisted and with those red optics watching him, Optimus submitted and ate his meal until only bones remained.

After the area was cleaned from their feeding, Optimus found himself shadowed by Megatron to the part of the clearing and forests they used for training. The wolf had consulted Ratchet and he knew what Optimus was allowed and what he wasn't allowed to do. The dog wasn't very happy with this restriction until Megatron gave in to the involuntary pout that was on his face that the wolf considered too cute for the dog's own good and promised to spar with him tomorrow. Optimus had perked up and thanked Megatron, whose spark fluttered, then finished his training.

Megatron took him out for the afternoon hunt, after Optimus had played with his charges and put them to sleep, into the part of the woods Optimus first went hunting in since they were brought into the pack. They didn't start the hunt right away, though, and so they just walked calmly through the forest, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I get that I'm a part of your pack now, but why are you doing this? You could have simply dropped me off to Ratchet and get the same result with a lot less time wasted on your side." Optimus said out of the blue after Megatron brought back the third pheasant. The dog couldn't help but admire how Megatron was so much bigger than him but still moved with such deadly grace while he hunts. It was a privilege to watch a wolf in his element and Optimus was enjoying every klik of this show of predatory hunting prowess.

The pack leader dropped his prey and looked over at Optimus. "There are plenty of reasons. For one, while your medic is an excellent medic, he would be a horrible hunter. He, his mate, you and your charges are thirteen mouths to feed. You would all starve and I won't allow that. Second, you are a special case. Not many wolves can last as long as you did in a fight against me and no dog I have met up until meeting you would even dare. You almost gave me run for my credits! Besides, a pack helps each other and you are one of my pack. You need to get used to that aspect of being a part of a pack as much as you were used to those stupid Community dogs never bothering to help each other. That's not how a pack functions."

Optimus could only nod and watch as the wolf left him to go catch something else. They repeated this process a few more times, Megatron returning from a hunt and them talking, until Optimus decided that they have enough game and then they went back, the wolf not allowing the dog to carry anything. They were greeted by Dreadwing at the border of the clearing and then, a few joors later, they all ate their evening meal like a pack. When everyone started getting ready for recharge, Optimus was getting his charges to settle for sleep, while probably still stubbornly fighting his own fatigue, when Megatron walked into their den. The youngsters snickered at their guardian's shocked expression upon seeing their new pack leader but even they were dumbfounded when he settled behind Optimus, somewhat spooning him, and settled his big helm on the dog's back, effectively pinning him in place lying down. Optimus gaped at him while he got comfortable and the kids all exchanged weird looks. Just as Optimus was about to say something, Ratchet walked in, saw their positions, gawked and left, all in a period of time shorter than a breem. Megatron raised an optic ridge before shrugging and nuzzling more into Optimus's fur, making the dog blush. Sunny and Sides sent him sly looks, Prowl and Blurr just shrugged and went to their normal places to sleep while Blue gave Megatron a mock glare because he had to settle lower on Optimus's back than usual. Bumblebee confidently lie down on Optimus's helm like he always does and the wolf observed as Mirage wrapped himself in his guard's tail. Bulkhead threw a strange look at their guest before lying down almost under Optimus's belly and Jazz sent him an easygoing grin before settling down next to Prowl. Optimus just sighed in resignation and leaned back against Megatron before carefully lowering his head, Bumblebee and all.

He was out like a light within the breem and Megatron couldn't help but feel smug that Optimus felt so safe with him, that he trusted him not only with his life but also with the lives of his charges. That's a lot more than he had hoped for when he brought the dog and his charges into the pack and it had only been a little over two groons. As far as he was concerned, this is how he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life.

That night, Megatron fell into the most relaxing sleep he has ever had and none of them woke up until noon, when a stunned Strika walked in and nearly fell over from the shock of such a cute sight, especially since Megatron was a real early bird.

That's the day Optimus realized he, somewhat, liked Megatron, Megatron realized he wanted Optimus to be his and Strika came to the conclusion that the dog would be a worthy ally and possibly a good friend.

In short, this is how things got crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prison Break** (Silverhornd)

Megatron had been contemplating the reasons behind his trail suddenly stopping like that when he heard a commotion just outside the holding unit his cell was in. He looked up, as did his Decepticons, as an elderly sounding voice started shouting at some guards beyond the door. Shockwave and Lugnut straighten up while the Starscream clones looked confused. Megatron himself was very confused as the Minicons that ran their security block actually stopped in their tasks to observe what was going on.

A moment later, the big, heavy doors opened and they could hear clearly as the warden yelled at an old Autobot Megatron is pretty sure he's seen somewhere a long time ago despite never actually talking with him directly. If he remembered correctly, he was Alpha Trion, the bot second only to Ultra Magnus and he didn't show deference to him. He also seemed close to his little Prime, but he could be wrong. He was regretful to admit that he didn't really know all that much about his intended.

The red, gray and light purple mech didn't allow the warden to even slow his stride down as he walked over to the imprisoned Decepticon High Command. No matter what he said, the Councilmech ignored him with practiced ease.

"You can't do this! They are war criminals awaiting trail! Not even you have the clearance to get them out, Alpha Trion!" The warden was yelling his head off as he finally stopped right in front of the older bot and Megatron prepared himself for a good show.

Alpha Trion crossed his servos. "Boy, I have the power to do so much more than just take out a few criminals before those so called mockeries of trails. Just test me. I dare you."

The younger mech bristles. "No one is above the law, Councilmech. If you don't leave right now, I will be forced to call the head warden down here and then you could end up needing a trail yourself."

"If that was a threat, then I want to speak with someone more competent."

The mech snapped and drew out his energy gun, his mecha following his lead rather reluctantly. "I've just about had enough of you-"

"What is going on here?" A deeper voice echoed in the holding unit and the other guards immediately put down their weapons as the head warden, Mudflap, walked in calmly but with a warning clear in his blue optic. Megatron had seen him only once and now it was a second time. Shockwave sneered from his cell but otherwise, the warframes didn't react. They had nothing to fear of any of these mechs since they weren't actually allowed to interact with prisoners. It was a rule the Minicons enforced. Only Minicons can walk freely around Trypticon since they don't take bribes nor do they want revenge on the Decepticon prisoners. If Autobots even tried to enter here on any other occassion, the little bots would have dealt with them. The imprisoned Decepticons were rather curious with how Alpha Trion was going to deal with both the head warden and the Minicons.

"Head Warden Mudflap, sir!" The wardens and guards all saluted the mech but the Minicons were still staring at the old Archivist. An orange and white Minicon femme had walked up to him and beeped at the old mech, who looked down sorrowfully at her. "Councilmech Alpha Trion is trying to get the prisoners free! He is obviously a traitor and we must act!" Megatron looked back over to the other Autobots, all but the mech who has been arguing with Trion looking somewhat cowed. The bot instead looked encouraged with the presence of his superior now, as if he could just up and arrest a member of the Council.

Mudflap looked at the old mech and raised an optic ridge. "The prisoners are not to leave their cells, Trion." It was said with a finality that would have discouraged any other mech but Alpha Trion was a bot on a mission. He has not waited for hundreds and millions of vorns for Optimus only to lose him in Quintessonian territory without doing everything in his power to get him back to safety, and if that included taking Megatron and his High Command for the ride, than that was just fine for him. Most would call him crazy for thinking a Decepticon, and Megatron especially, could be trusted to help on a rescue mission without killing every last Autobot long before the mission is even close to half done but those most haven't seen the look in Megatron's optics when Optimus stopped the Council from both outright killing him and from turning him into a slave. The mech was so obviously interested that it was a bit sad that they were from different factions and, as things were, would never get the chance to be together.

"I'm sorry, but since when do you tell me what to do, warden?" The challenge was thrown almost casually but there was a dangerous glint in the Archivist's optics.

"Since you just waltzed into my prison, archivist." He all but spar out while maintaining a polite front. This was getting interesting, indeed, thought Megatron as he observed. "This is where what I say, goes."

"I wouldn't agree with that. And neither would Leader-1, if I am right. And I know I am; we both do." Alpha Trion said with icy confidence.

"That little midget doesn't run here things! Autobots do! And I am the leading authority here." Was the arrogant answer but the surety of it disappeared a moment later when a aggressive sounding beeping was heard down the hall. The older prisoners all flinched while the Decepticon High Command all leaned as close to the energy bars as they could so that they can watch the grand spectacle that was about to take place due to the arrival of one small, black and white bot. The wardens all took a step back when the Minicon marched past them and a few Cons snickered although they knew that had it been them out there, they, too would have stepped out of Leader-1's path. The sharp yellow optics of the Minicons leader took in the situation presented before him and more angry beeps escaped him, all directed to both Alpha Trion and Mudflap and his warden.

"I know and I am sorry for disturbing your everyday duties and peace in doing them, my friend, but this is important." The old mech calmly explained, the aggression leaving his body somewhat and now he just looked old and tired. Megatron had to wonder how and why that would happen and what would cause it, because Alpha Trion seemed like a spry elderly fellow. It almost seemed like a crime to cause such a reaction from him.

His response was a worried and confused beep.

"Three days ago, Optimus was last seen in the Primal Basilica, (somewhat) protecting Megatron's case, before disappearing." A gasp of surprise echoed from the Minicons, Lugnut and Blitzwing perked up while Megatron stiffened. Shockwave's antennas moved in a way that suggested he was interested and wanted to record everything, as it could prove useful some other time.

::How is Roller taking it?:: Leader-1 asked and Alpha Trion, if possible, looked even more tired. ::Alpha Trion?:: Still no answer and Leader-1 looked ready to show just how worried he was now. :How is Roller?:: He asked more firmly and the Head Archivist sighed.

"He was taken along with Optimus. Some sort of medical sleeping gas knocked them out in their room, from where they have been taken." A wail escaped both Leader-1 and the orange and white femme that had been standing next to Trion this whole time. "There are no signs of injuries delivered in the kidnapping but we can't track them yet."

Leader-1 was quiet for a long time before looking the old mech right in the optics, yellow on blue. ::What do you want us to do?::

"Other than be on standard stand by?" Alpha Trion asked with a raised optic ridge and the two Minicons resolutely nodded. "Prepare to initiate plan 1999, Code name Omega Protocol and wait for the call. For now, though," he sighed and locked optics with a carefully listening and observing Megatron. "For now, release your most recent prisoners. Meaning Megatron, the High Command and the seekers you have in you hold."

Leader-1 nodded, not even hesitating as he beeped orders to his Minicons to get the mentioned prisoners ready for release while both of the wardens spluttered protests. The rest all fled the holding unit as Megatron was released first, than Lugnut and Blitzwing and then the Starscream clones. The Minicon femme ushered in some of the other Minicons who were all carrying various weapons that the Decepticons had stashed and any and all other items they have had upon entering Trypticon. Megatron fondly took up his swords and made a move to place them in their proper places when the same Minicon femme beeped angrily at him. Megatron just looked at her from the corner of his optic.

"I will be fine. I need to go find my little Prime now."

::You can find him after you let us deal with your injuries.:: She beeped right back and the warlord heard Alpha Trion chuckle behind him.

"You better do as she says, Megatron, because Sureshock is one stubborn femme."

"I'm fine!" He snapped and the older mech rolled his optics.

"Strika once told me about this time on an asteroid near Chaar-"

"That was a one time thing and I was young!"

"Just go with her and get your wounds healed." Alpha Trion said in exasperation, sounding like he was talking with an unruly sparkling instead of a fully grown mech. "The sooner you get healed up, the sooner we can go save Optimus."

That seemed to get Megatron's cooperation but it also set off Lugnut into one of his tirades. "How dare you talk to the mighty Lord Megatron in such a way, Autobot scum!" He stomped off towards the mech in question and reached for him before Megatron could command him to stop, thinking that such an old bot couldn't survive even one of Lugnut's hits, so imagine his surprise when Alpha Trion evaded his grabbing servo, took hold of it and used it as leverage to jump over and behind the purple and green massive warframe. He placed one hand on the back of Lugnut's neck in an awfully familiar motion to all Decepticons and put a bit of pressure on it in what most would assume was a harmless move, especially for the big warframes, but most wouldn't know that it was a special pressure point that practically paralyzed warframes, flightframes especially. It is a technique mostly used to subdue misbehaving sparklings but it is an ingrained part of their coding as well, practically instinct, and as such the best way to defeat a Decepticon. No one has ever been told about it outside sparked warframes so there was no way that Alpha Trion could not only know it but also use it so perfectly!

"Are you ready to follow the nice Minicons now?" Alpha Trion asked sarcastically and the Decepticons sll nodded, stunned by his agility and speed as mush as they were by his knowledge of the sparkling lock, as it was called. "Then go!" The seekers and Blitzwing in Randome mode scattered after the hurrying Minicons, much to the Minicon leader's amusement. Megatron threw a vary glance behind him at the old mech before shaking his helm and following the femme, apparently named Sureshock, to the medical bay.

Leader-1 watched on in amusement as Alpha Trion rubbed the middle of his optic ridge and the higher part of his nasal ridge. "The things I do for Optimus..."


	7. Chapter 7

**I Hate Today** (for Gunmetal2017)

A rattling coughing echoed throughout the dinning room and Optimus Prime, along with the Magnuses, looked over to his mate, the Lord High Protector, Megatron. The gray mech looked as confused and surprised by his coughing as they did, a perplexed frown on his features. Strika and Megazarak couldn't believe their audios, as Megatron had always been in perfect health (battle wounds not withstanding) but Ultra just looked resigned and Sentinel was already half asleep, his helm resting on his cube of energon but his servo still held onto his report.

"I told you not to go flying on that ice planet."

Megatron shot him a withering glare. "I am the Lord High Protector and my Prime is going to visit that planet in a matter of days. I needed to check it out personally so that I can know wheter he will be in danger."

"And I told you that the most dangerous thing on that planet is its weather." Strika said, earning herself a glare as well. Lugnut would have probably started apologizing to his Lord and master for her had he been there, bit everyone but them was fast asleep. They, excluding the Last Prime, had been on a reconance mission to check out a planet that they wanted to make an alliance with and all had gotten a bit of a chill but no one but the stubborn Lord High Protector dared fly in such weather.

Megazarak started cackling like a maniac. "You're finally going to get sick! Ha ha! No more mighty Megatron." The older twin pretended to wipe away a stray tear of coolant as his brother growled at him. "You always did pride yourself on your repair systems doing wonders for your durability, but it would seem that not even you were left unaffected by that snow."

Ultra Magnus frowned at his mate while Optimus glared at his brother-by-bond, fingering the hilt of one of the Blades of Time that he had taken a liking to using as throwing knives. The older gray twin, luckily caught the movement and its meaning and stopped teasing his brother with a pout. Megatron threw a grateful look towards his bonded and the Prime only smiled at him gently.

"You alright?"

"I'll be just fine. I've never been sick before so I won't get sick now, either." He said confidently and took his lover's hand into his own and placed a kiss on his knuckles, making Optimus blush slightly, his smile widening. By Ultra's side, Megazarak made a gagging noise only to get hit in the shin by Strika and an elbow to the side from his mate. Megatron laughed at his brother's plight, thinking that he won't get sick, like every other time, and that everything will be just fine.

( **A/N: If that wasn't jinxing it, I don't know what is** )

So imagine his surprise when he could barely wake up in the morning, his vents struggling to cool him down and all of his systems displaying warning signs that indicated that all of his weapon systems were shutting down, that his flight thrusters were offline and that his battle protocols were on temporary stand by for safety reasons. Recognizing the signs and realizing he was sick, Megatron started cursing up a storm only to zip it when Optimus stirred beside him. The warframe froze up and waited for his bonded to fall asleep fully once again before swiftly leaving the berth and heading for the solvents showers, hoping that some heat might help him some. It turned out that it only made things worse as he started shivering as soon as he got out, the cold seeping deep into his frame.

 _'No, this can't be happening! Not to me and most certainly not now! We're supposed to leave for that ice ball of a planet tomorrow! Optimus may need my protection! I need to get healthy again.'_ Megatron thought as he dried himself off and forced his frame to stop shivering. He was Megatron the Slag-maker! He didn't get sick. He thought long and hard about what could lessen the effect of the sickness and he remembered that Blitzwing had once been sick and drank two cubes of high grade mixed with Starscream's special Vosian vosc and he got better in a matter of hours. He hurried out of his room and ran to where his SIC and First Aid were staying to go and take this "medicine" as soon as he could so that he can get better faster.

Starscream wasn't happy to be awoken so early in the morning when he has a free day but he did give him his vosc although he looked at him suspiciously all the while. Megatron thanked him and left, made himself his cocktail and drank it. A few joors later, after Optimus went to see if his advisors and TIC and SIC were ready for the trip, Megatron realized that he made a grave mistake. Blitzwing was a jet closer to a seeker's frame so the vosc didn't have as much effect on his tanks as they do on Megatron's now. He was now over energized yet low on fuel since vosc burned faster than any energon and his vision was blurry. The Lord Protector swayed with every fifth step and he swore he heard his tanks turning. If this continued he was going to- Too late.

"Megatron, I think we need more jet fuel since Slipstream and Blurr say that they ar- Megatron!? Are you alright!?" Optimus, who had just rounded the corner, ran towards his still heaving Decepticon lover. The larger mech tried to stand up but he had no strength left in him so he slumped over to the wall, only not falling into what little energon he had managed to purge on the floor because the Prime caught him. "Megatron!"

"I'm ... I'm fine." He grunted out which caused Optimus to scowl.

"No you are not fine! You are sick, for Primus's sake!"

Megatron perked up and locked optics with his sparkmate. "That's it! Ask your carrier to heal me. Problem solved." How had he not thought of this sooner? Must be the fuzziness in his helm. "Sweetspark, why are there three of you?"

"Three-off!" The red and blue bot never even got to express his incredulity when his Lord Protector fell on him, pinning him to the ground. He reached out with a blue servo to touch his knocked out mate's neck and flinched away from it. If you had placed ice on it, it would have evaporated straight into the air with how hot he was but Megatron was shivering and trying to get even closer to Optimus's warmth. "You idiot. Why didn't you tell me you were sick this morning?" He reached to his utility belt and just barely grazed the Chimera Stone but it was enough and in kliks, Megatron was hovering over him. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed as he settled Megatron on his shoulders and back as much as he could, but the warlord's legs still dragged over the floor as he hurried to their room while calling Hook, Ratchet, Scalpel and Artemis. It took him about ten joors but he made it just as the medics got there. Hook and Artemis hurried to help him place his lover on their berth. The medics immediately went to work and none of them were happy with their diagnosis.

"The glitch got sick and tried to energize himself but he must have forgotten that only seekers can drink that much vosc without purging their tanks out." Hook tsked as he wrote down a few things in a data pad containing all of Megatron's medical information. Artemis huffed and crossed his servos.

"He shouldn't leave the berth for the next three days only for that one stupidity, especially since he had been sick already."

"Why, exactly, didn't he come to a medic? There are five of us in the palace! One would have treated him, no matter what time it is." Ratchet growled down at the unconscious mech, who remained oblivious to the anger that was brewing among the medics, which was never a good thing.

"Lord Megatron is too proud to admit to needing help. It takes me hours just to make him sit through a normal coding check up." Scalpel scowled, remembering how much time he wasted on getting Blackout and Oil Slick to drag Megatron to his med bay for said check up.

"And he knows that if he's not cleared by you, which we all know he wouldn't be, he can't come with me on our trip." Optimus said from his place as Megatron's pillow. The Decepticon's large helm was in his lap and he had turned around so he can hug his mate around the waist. Optimus was stroking his helm and the bigger mech would occasionally purr, making the Prime smile down at him. At least he now knew from where their sparklings got it from. Lux and Lucia liked nothing better than to have their helms stroked, especially if it was Optimus doing the stroking. It always calmed them down when they woke up from a nightmare or just couldn't go to sleep like they usually can.

"As it should be," Ratchet humphed. "He's in no state to go to that ball of ice and snow. His condition would only get worse!"

"You try telling him that," Hook responded. "He only made things worse now. He won't be out of berthrest for a while, if I were concerned. However," He looked to Optimus, who cocked an optic ridge in question at him. "It's not really my decision to make. It is our Prime's."

"Yes, and your Prime agrees." Optimus said and the medics grinned. Oh, Optimus was pissed. They pity Megatron for when he gets better. His mate was scary when angry. "Inform Shockwave and Blurr that I will be sending along a transmission for our new allies and let Slipstream know that she and Tarn are on sparkling-sitting duty. If she complains, remind them whose fault, exactly, it was that Lucia was pink and whining for days on end while I was left alone to deal with my sparklings and the entire planet."

"I'll get right on it, my Lord Optimus." Artemis said with a shallow bow before rushing out of the room. "One of you needs to tell the Magnuses about this but after that, you are dismissed."

"But what about Lord Megatron?" Scalpel asked but didn't resist when Hook picked him up to go. He glanced at the Lord High Protector with worry all over his little faceplates. It was understandable; he has been Megatron's medic longer than Strika and Lugnut have been loyal to him and that's saying something.

Optimus saw the worry and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I may not be a medic," a greenish orb exited his spark, soon joined by a grayish-pinkish blue one and then another ten. They all had traces of gold energy within them, indicating just who they are. "But Quintus and Solus are the first medics in existance. And if anything we can't handle on our own comes up, we will comm you right away." He continued stroking his lover's helm even as they left, Scalpel shooting one last look over his shoulder at Megatron.

The Last Prime sighed as he observed his Megatron. The former warlord never showed weakness and hid all injuries from him, so it was not really a surprise, and he usually didn't get away with it, seeing as Optimus was relying on his siblings as well as his own observational skills, but Megatron had ran out of their berthroom long before he woke up. It was no excuse, and he felt terrible for not noticing sooner, but it was how things currently were. Megatron was just stubborn that way. Nevertheless, Optimus was going to care for his mate even if it were the last thing he will ever do.

Not an hour later, Megatron got unbearably hot and started trashing around. By the way steam was coming off of his plating, he was dangerously close to overheating and despite his vents working in top gear, he was not getting any cooler. Optimus knew he had less than three breems to cool him down before his internal circuitry got fried so he took lukewarm coolant (as it was a very stupid idea to drench him in the cold one since there was the possibility of his temperature dropping into the lower dangerous zone or wires snapping due to the sudden change) and started rubbing it in his plating. He used up five bottles of coolant but Megatron finally settled down and fell deeper into unconsciousness once more. Optimus sighed and kissed his cheek before falling into a light doze right next to him.

He woke up two hours and seven minutes later to the sound of his mate's groaning in pain and discomfort. He was pale in the face and his optics were screwed shut, a single servo barely resting on his stomach. Luckily, Solus and Quintus recognized the signs and warned him, so a basin was ready and waiting just as the warlord purged his tanks again. As soon as his systems settled and before he goes under once again, Optimus quickly gave him new energon until half of his tank was full and he heard his engine protesting, indicating that it's only a matter of time before he purges again.

"Put a warm mesh towel on his abdomen or else he will throw up." Megatronus told his younger brother as the only true warframe among the Primes. Optimus immediately followed the instruction and a moment later, Megatron settled.

A few hours later, while Optimus was brewing a drink mixed with many minerals, as Alchemist suggested, he heard a rattling sound and he ran back to Megatron's berth side. His mate had curled up, chills racking his frame and plating clamped tight against his protoform. The Prime was quick to wrap him up in as many blankets he had brought back from Earth as he could, until not even Megatron's helm's shape could be recognized. Seing as that didn't settle him, Optimus climbed into the berth with him, snuggling under two mesh blankets and against Megatron's side and opened up his chest plates. Their room resonated with both the light and the song of the Matrix of Leadership as its energies washed over them. The Decepticon Lord soon relaxed and Optimus sighed in relief.

He ran a few scans and was happy to see that the damn cold was finally relenting its grip on his lover. It was only a matter of time before he woke up and was ready to be up and about. Knowing that Megatron would soon be better didn't calm Optimus, though, and despite the familiar comforting presence of the ex-warlord, the Prime stayed awake the entire night. In the morning, Jetfire and Jetstorm returned from an errand he had given to them during the night and his trine mates stayed with him as he brewed a cube of energon with the fresh Omega Lock energy he had sent them to get. The twins stayed long enough for Optimus to give it to their trine mate by bond before leaving to guard Lux and Lucia at Optimus's request. The Jettwins were quick to follow that request, eager to see both the twins and young Skyfire, who was quickly becoming the cutest sparkling there is. Optimus waved them off and observed how the energies healed his lover. When Megatron didn't get the chills or a fever for over a joor and his energy levels remained at a constant healthy high, Optimus finally allowed himself to relax and fall asleep by his bonded after almost two days of non stop worry.

The next morning, Megatron woke up feeling refreshed, healthy and content. His normal systems came back online and he remembered why he had been asleep for so long when he checked his chronometer. The Lord High Protector was just about to jump out of his berth and demand that he be bridged to where Optimus was, only to notice a data pad where his mste usually slept.

My dear stubborn mate,

Don't you dare get out of that berth until noon. I mean it. That's when Hook or Scalpel will check in on you. If they deem you well enough, you will be allowed to participate in the negotiations. Until then, Shockwave can keep you updated. I was worried and so were Lux and Lucia, so don't cause any more unnecessary trouble.

Hope to see you up and about soon,

Yours truly,

Optimus Prime.

Megatron checked on the data packet the one opticed mech has sent him and started reading, scowling when he realized that Optimus had managed to convince the other party to meet on Cybertron.

Well, at least his mate wasn't far and he could easily protect him.

He wasn't looking forward to meeting their Magnuses, though, especially Megazarak, who would tease him relentlessly. Nor was he happy about his soon to be visitors. It was just a fragging cold! No need to fuss about it so much.

Primus, he hates today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yellow Scout** (for Steelcode)

Bumblebee stared up at the massive gray wolf that towered over him and wondered when he had stopped feeling intimidated in his presence. It had to be when Megatron started sleeping in their den in order to force Optimus to recharge. Maybe it had stopped, the intimidation, even sooner? Bumblebee really couldn't tell. What he did know, however, is that this is the first time Megatron had sought them all out separately since they had joined the pack and it had confused the Pit out of Optimus's charges, even Prowl and Mirage!

The now youngling stared up st the wolf and Megatron's red optics stared back, running over the yellow pup's form. The pups were now old enough to start training if they chose to become a warrior or scout of the pack. The little twins Optimus found will have to wait a bit longer but they show the potential to become quite fierce warriors, just like Optimus. Bulkhead could be a sentry of the clearing or maybe a personal guard, what with his big body and his natural need to protect others. Thankfully, Prowl and Jazz have been easy to figure out. Lockdown has claimed them as his students, saying that he will finish their training and that they will become his underlings of sorts. Blurr was already decided to be a messenger and Mirage's already installed manners were being used for negotiations with the Autodogs, as he was their youngest ambassador. Bluestreak often accompanied him but he was still only in training while Mirage had taken to it like a metaduck to an oil lake. Sunsreaker and Sideswipe were qualified for both scouts and warriors, something that rarely happens and the pack was delighted to learn they have such members on their side.

That, however, left only Bumblebee, who hadn't even really tried to fit in with neither warriors nor scouts. Bumblebee wasn't big enough to be a guard and he didn't want to be a messenger. He thought being a ninja bot is cool but had no desire to join their ranks. He didn't even want to be a guardian like Optimus had been to him and his friends! He just didn't seem to want anything.

This had greatly worried Megatron and he had confronted his mate about it. Optimus didn't seem worried and his answer was fairly simple. "Bumblebee is still mourning Wasp. He's yet to fully separate himself from Wasp's old wants and dreams, so he can't say what he wants and what it is he should do to honor his brother. If you want him to pick, make sure you ask him if he enjoyed a lesson with either scouts, hunters or warriors. He will realize on his own what feels right and pick when he's ready."

It sounded fairly simple so Megatron had called him over, determined to be the one to take Bumblebee out on a hunt, then show him the life a warrior would live and end the day with a small scouting mission. When he had informed the youngling about this plan, though, Bumblebee hadn't seemed all that excited. So Megatron took what he got and threatened to drag the pup around the camp upside down if he didn't at least try it all.

Realizing that he didn't really have a choice, Bumblebee had followed his pack leader into the woods with the rest of the hunting party early in the morning. He was a bit put out when he realized that his guardian won't be around. However, he did make new friends. Barricade in particular was a nice Deceptiwolf youngling that had found his joy and goal in life to be trying to embarrass the pit out of the yellow dog. He said that a blush made him even cuter than he already was. And he learned something new, too! All this time he had watched without really paying attention as Optimus tracked their meals, but now that it was expected of him to bring something back, he had given it his all. Unfortunately, while he ended up being good at tracking, he was a hopeless hunter. Barricade tried to cheer him up by telling him that not everyone is meant to be a hunter and that trackers were just as important.

But Bumblebee didn't have the time to feel sorry for himself because Megatron then dragged him to another part of the clearing that Optimus's charges have only ever visited when they needed something from him. Nit that they could have gone for another reason, since they wouldn't have been allowed to pass a certain point. Optimus was there this time, in bipedal form, smiling at his mate and one of his charges. However, he didn't train with them, much to both of their's jealousy, as he was sparing with Strika. Despite being quite a bit smaller and weaker than her, Optimus was often able to throw her around like a toy, much to everyone's amazement and delight. Megatron figured that the extra strength comes from his being a Prime but as Optimus has had a difficult life, it wouldn't be too surprising if he had forced himself to grow stronger than his frame would have normally allowed.

They watched them spar for quite some time before Megatron took Bumblebee aside and thought him some basics. It was then that, yet again, Bumblebee showed potential for becoming one of the greatest scouts this pack has ever seen. Bumblebee was good with speedy and flashy moves meant to deceive, trick or blindside an enemy. It went well perfectly with his frame but he was hopeless in other fighting styles.

So, really, the final "test" was just confirming what was already clear as day: Bumblebee was a natural scout. And really, he was. Megatron didn't bother showing him anything. Instead, he gave him a mini mission to scout out the area, find the twenty marked rocks and come back with their precise locations without being spotted by "enemy" scouts, sentinels or trackers. Needless to say, Bumblebee passed through them all unspotted. He found all twenty rocks, recorded their locations and came back, defeating the record that had been held for two centuries already. Needless to say, the little yellow pup loved every moment of it.

''So, what do you think about becoming a scout?'' Megatron had asked him that day and big blue optics had blinked at him in a confused manner. This was the first time Bumblebee had had fun doing something completely on his own. Not even Bulkhead was here! Only Megatron. And as he thought about it long and hard, Bumblebee realized that he ... liked being a scout. Or, actually, would like becoming a scout. Everyone else had found their place in the pack but he had been stalling since he wasn't sure what Wasp would have picked and they had usually always stuck together. And he knew what Wasp would have wanted; he would have done his best to become a warrior like Optimus is. But Bumblebee didn't like that.

So what should he pick? Something to honor his older twin brother? Or something that he enjoyed doing?

''Before you say anything, let me tell you this: a job is not a job if the person is enjoying it. It only becomes tasking when the bot loses interest, or never had it to begin with. And I don't need bots who will look at their position as a task, because that will eventually make them inefficient. While we are at peace now, you never know when trouble will rear its ugly helm. So make your decision wisely, little Autodog, and live with it.'' Those were the words he told him that day and it hadn't taken Bumblebee long to realize that Megatron was right. He had spoken briefly with Optimus, too, before making a final decision and his guardian had advised him to honor Wasp's memory by enjoying his life, no by trying to live what would have been Wasp's.

That had been three groons ago. Today, as Bumblebee gazed up at him, Megatron, not for the first time since he made that decision on that special day, felt proud of the group he has risked quite a bit to get his paws on. As he presented the new scouts to the pack, Megatron saw what Optimus had been talking about. Bumblebee wanted his brother here, but choosing to become a scout, all on his own, had been the first step to finally letting Wasp go. He'll always miss him but he will focus on his own wants and dreams instead of his brother's.

And Megatron was sure Barricade will be more than happy to help out their new yellow scout.


	9. Chapter 9

**Like Creators, Like Creations** (for ally sparks)

 **(Lux and Lucia get kidnapped, the galaxy shakes and the kidnappers run ... towards two pissed off creators.**

 **Or: they might be sparklings but they are Optimus and Megatron's sparklings)**

The moment the lights died out in their day care center in the Youth Sector, Lux and Lucia, the twin sparklings of Cybertron's current leaders, knew something bad was going to happen. Too bad that the adults in their facility weren't that intuitive or drilled (because the "trainings" with the two Decepticon Magnuses was nothing else but drills, no matter what Strika or their uncle said) as they were.

So, really, it's all their fault that Lux and Lucia were taken from the day care center by some tugs that looked an awful lot like Uncle Artemis but not quite.

It's not as if the twins hadn't put up a fight but they were still just sparklings and they couldn't defeat the tugs, even if they were the creations of a Decepticon warlord and the Last Prime. They were still too small, despite packing quite a punch for their age.

So, here they were, two sparkilings of important, like really really really important, bots, stuck with a bunch of stupid Artemis-but-not-quite lookalikes, bored out of their little brilliant processors with nothing to do but stare at the plain walls around them.

Lucia has had enough!

They've been in this holding cell for six joors already and she was sick of it! Lux didn't look any better but he has had the foresight to take a data pad from home today so he was happily reading one of his favorite stories, the lucky glitch. Lucia would have sat down next to him and read it as well, but she couldn't stomach her sire's old speeches if it were the last reading material in the Universe! No, she much preferred to beg her carrier to read her what Uncle Alpha Trion had written in the big book the Prime always carried in his subspace. Now that was something awesome. She was as much a history geek as their carrier is but Lux had aspirations to become a diplomat like their sire. Megatron thought it cute while Optimus had to restrain Uncle Alpha Trion's spark from showing their sire that just because his frame was dead didn't mean he couldn't still kick his aft.

So, anyway, here she was, slowly losing her mind and Lux was now at the very end of the text, meaning that he's about to get as bored as his spark twin already was and that's a dangerous combination. Finally, Lucia couldn't take it anymore. "Lux, put that thing away and let's get out of here."

Her brother looked up from his data pad and raised an optical ridge like they often see their creators do. "And what, pray tell, do you plan for us to do after we leave this cell? I have no doubt that we're already far from Cybertron, if not even the Cybertronian Empire's space, so how do you propose we get back home? Or to the nearest safe planet we can find? Neither of us can fly yet. We actually don't even know if you can! I'm not strong enough to carry us both and I'm not leaving you here. Sire would kill me for sure."

"Not if carrier gets to you first, but you're right. We need a plan of action before we try anything." The little femme conceded and sat down beside her twin, the both of them going quiet and thinking about their predicament. After half a joor, when Lux was about to fall into recharge, Lucia jumped to her peds and snapped her fingers as an idea struck her.

"I got it! Oh, it'll be just perfect!" Lucia giggled in a rather creepy manner and the little mech was suddenly glad she was his sister and on his side because he was pitying their captors now. "Come on, get up!" She tugged on his servo and Lux decided oh what the pit, he was bored anyway.

On the other side of the galaxy, it was for the first time Megatron that had to keep a cool head as his bonded was pissed and ready to order Alpha Supreme to fire on the first enemy ship they might encounter. There was no reasoning with him like this as it was no longer the logically sound Prime standing there, but a hormonal, carrying carrier whose creations have been taken from him and all Optimus's instincts were now telling him to focus on finding his sparklings and making whoever tried and dared succeed in doing this pay.

Megatron was the same but someone had to be rational and it ain't gonna be their Magnuses, either. Strika, Sentinel, Megazarak and Ultra were almost as angry as Optimus was, and that's saying something since Optimus is channeling not only his and his Prime siblings' anger, but also his own creators' anger and Unicron can get quite angry. Artemis was currently the only other one not on the verge of starting a killing spree, even though Megatron knew he himself could snap at any moment. And as if the tension wasn't bad enough on it's own, the ship itself was vibrating with barely repressed anger.

Yep, something was definitely going to explode before they get to the little princess and prince of Cybertron.

"I am going to rip them to shreds, then chop them up even more with the Star Saber and then blast them with the Requiem Blaster, and when there's only a few particles left, I'll blast those away, too, with the Hunter. Then I'll use the Blades of Time to bring them back into one piece just to do it all over again!" The red, blue and silver bot hissed and even his trine mates and bonded stepped away from him with a flinch.

Over the comm system, they heard Overlord, the sadistic masochist, laughing in delight. ::I love it when he gets angry! It's how I know it's party time!::

:: Overlord, there is something seriously wrong with you.:: Tarn informed his subordinate, not believing he was enjoying this. Even he, the great and mighty Tarn of the DJD, was uncomfortable with Optimus's anger. After all, who was crazy enough to be around an angry demigod? Overlord and Megatron, apparently, although the latter didn't quite have a choice as he is his sparkmate.

"Proximity alert!" Alpha Supreme thundered and on the screen in the bridge, they were showed the image of a strange ship rushing towards them as if they were its only hope for survival. "Quintessonian ship 5-Lamda-0608. Life signatures:seven, two clearly young Cybertronian, one older adult Cybertronian, three Quintessonian and one is an organic."

"We are receiving an emergency hail from the ship, Prime." Blurr called out and Optimus ordered him to put it through. An roughened up Cybertronian answered and as soon as he saw the Prime's blue face, he started crying.

"Merciful Prime, I beg for your forgiveness!'' He yelled at the top of his intake, startling everyone. Twelve sparks started flying around Optimus, interested about the ruckus in the middle of the search for their youngest brother's creations.

''W-what?'' Was all Optimus could say to the bawling older mech, who looked as if he had gone through the Pit, had a bar brawl with Unicron, pissed off both Prima and Megatronus, then stormed through Solus's workshop before pranking Alpha Trion and Liege Maximo. In short, he looked like slag and he must have felt like it, too, as he was still crying.

Two Quintessons came up behind him, in the same state, if not worse due to them not being Cybertronians, and started crying alongside with him. ''Please, Merciful Prime! We beg you for forgiveness! We will never do it again! We'll never do anything bad in our lives, ever again! Please forgive us! Please SAVE US FROM THESE SCRAPLETS!''

''Scraplets?!'' Optimus was already gearing up with the Hunter and the Star Saber, ready to go in there and save these mechs, his people, from a fate as cruel as death by scraplets. Megatron, on the other hand, was focused on something else.

''What have you done to beg your Prime's forgiveness in order to be saved?''

''Lord High Protector, have mercy!'' A third Quintesson ran into sight, falling to his knees and bawling for the strongest mech other than the Prime himself to save him. The four Magnuses were staring at the four crying mechs and wondering what the pit had their CPU so fragged up that they were begging on their knees with Megatron and just inflating his already too big ego. That should be a crime.

A screech was heard just as Optimus was about to scold Megatron for not wanting to save these mechs from scraplets and both Cybertronian Leaders looked back up at the screen as a strange organic creature came barreling into the room, running away from two sparklings that looked like they were having the times of their lives as they held out what appeared to be space mice. The organic flung itself at the only Cybertronian on board and started crying its eyes out, begging for it all to stop.

''LUX! LUCIA!'' Optimus called out, spark skipping a beat or twenty upon seeing his creations safe and sound ... And terrorizing their captors. It would seem they have too much of their sire in their coding.

"Carrier!" The sparklings cried in delight, causing Megatron to frown (no, he was not pouting, damn it Megazarak) when he recieved no such warm welcome.

"What am I? Stale energon?"

"Don't be silly, sire," the twins said with a giggle and their captors started crying again. Lux walked up to them and, ignoring their whimpers, got into their terrified faces and whispered "Boo!" and it had them skittering to the other side of the remains of a bridge. Lucia rolled her optics at this before turning back to their creators. "We missed you too, but it's carrier who always has interesting data pads with him and we were bored."

"Boredom is a dangerous thing for warframes," Strika said sagely with a nod of her big head and Lucia, her absolute favorite, nodded along.

Optimus snorted. "Or Primes." Yep, he still remembered what catastrophes could take place when any one of his siblings was bored. Thankfully, at least Alpha Trion and Quintus alleviated their boredom by reading or researching while Megatronus and Prime liked to spar to kill time. Vector would go off planet and explore the galaxy Cybertron was in while Liege Maximo would tend to his farm of, back then, (relatively) harmless scraplets. And the worst of all were the pranksters with their prank wars. He had thought Bumblebee vs Sari was scary but when he regained his memories, he had recalled the horrors his siblings could make. At those times, he was extra grateful that they would kill each other if any one of them dared play pranks on him. Talk about the luck of the draw, being born last.

"So," his daughter asked sweetly while his son was still tormenting their captors, who were begging him for mercy again. "When are you going to pick us up?" A grin split her face and Optimus shook his head. Here they had been worrying and getting ready to blast away the entire galaxy, if not the Universe itself, to get them back safely and yet they were perfectly fine and tormenting their captors in ways that would make their sire (and most of their uncles and aunts) very proud.

Megatron sensed this over the bond and came up behind him, wrapping him up in a big hug that Optimus immediately melted into. He sighed in content as Megatron kissed the top of his helm. ::I'm feeling, what do the humans call it? Ah, yes. Deja vu. That's it.::

::What do you mean, Megatron?::

::Well, sweetspark, when you went missing, I had been ready to search the entire Universe for my intended. And when we found you, you had cuffed half of the crew me and my High Command had been traveling with. You were fine, had a new paint job and had assembled quite a loyal and strange crew for yourself. You had a trine, for Primus's sake! I had worried for virtually nothing.::

Optimus chuckled. ::Ah, I see. But that didn't diminish the feeling of relief when we finally met face to face, now, did it?::

"I guess you're right." The Lord High Protector conceded. "Now lets go get our sparklings before they destroy even more of that ship or offline their captors from fright."

"I swear, those younglings have too much of your destructive coding in their own code, Megatron. If they could, they would probably blow up a planet!" Starscream complained, not at all happy that he was thorn away from his own lovely First Aid, although he was secretly glad they found the twins. He may call them brats, but he was still very fond of them.

"That, actually, might be my fault. After all, their grandsire _is_ Unicron."

"Then it's _both_ your faults," Ratchet grumbled. "They're too much like the both of you. I swear, they're helmaches in the making."

Slipstream's laughter filled up the shipformer as they made their way towards the ship containing Cybertron's "prince and princess", as most people actually liked to call them. "Well, you know how the saying goes! Like creators, like creations!"


	10. Chapter 10

**One Dream** (for Silverhornd)

(How did Primal find out about Optimus?)

Primal Major was sitting in the bridge on Alpha Supreme, optics trained on a single screen. On the screen was a security footage of his current charge, guest and all on mission. Optimus had had some trouble falling into recharge after learning that his room was apparently the captain's cabin. In fact, he had fallen asleep only recently, having tossed and turned for joors on end before his body finally forced him to rest.

The older bot sighed, thinking about the red and blue young Prime. He was definitely a strange, interesting character. Primal really didn't know what to think of him. The kid showed promise, sure, but there were many other mecha who did so, too, yet something told him this is who he has been looking for. Maybe because he fit the description their damned Creator had given to him all those vorns ago?

Yes, Primal Major has been visited by Primus, a long time ago, in a dream.

It was just after he had lost his crew to the black hole and its energy sucking properties. He had given them a burial fit for Magnuses and had tossed and turned for joors, much like Optimus was now. Only he had been tossing and turning from hurt and lost and, most of all, which had frightened him, _anger_. He had been so, so angry as he let energon tears slide down his middle aged faceplates. He was angry at his crew for deciding he was worth all of their lives. He was angry at the sparkling made war weapon of mass destruction for even being that way. He was angry at the Council and at Ultra Magnus for even allowing such a project to come to life. He was angry with the Ministry of Science for building these ships and making them sparklings in all but body. _Eternal sparklings_ , slag it! He was angry at their so called magnanimous creator for giving up on them. And he was angry at himself for ever being born Cybertronian.

Why was he in this war? What good will it do to wipe each other out? Were the Decepticons really the only evil ones here? Such questions would get him offlined on Cybertron in seconds, and if not, then he will be reprogrammed so that he won't ever think that again.

 _Why was Primus letting us do this to ourselves?_ That was his main line of questioning. If Primus was as merciful and as loving as those old stories said, then why was he letting his children destroy themselves. _Are we no longer worthy of being saved? Have we crossed one too many lines? That must be it, because if it isn't ..._

He never finished that line of thought as he finally collapsed on his berth in deep recharge. And he dreamed, really, really dreamed. It wasn't a recharge flux, where mostly memories were showed over and over again. Nor was it something his spark so desperately desired. It was an honest to Primus dream. He was floating in infinite darkness, so hollow and empty, when a giant orb of light appeared, passing by him. He watched as the orb traveled and something was pulling him after the orb. It was bigger than even Cybertron! Twice as big as his home planet! And Cybertron was one of the biggest celestial bodies in the Universe, only a few stars were bigger.

After what seemed like eternity, the orb started changing, _transforming_ into the biggest mech Primal had ever seen, and he was in charge of an Omega Sentinel. More time passed as they cruised the Universe and then Primal was the eitness of the birth of Primus and Unicron. Many things were hidden from him after that, until he was standing in front of a young looking mech decked in the royal colors of blue and red, the two colors making flames on his finish. He looked like he had been in one Pit of a fight and his plating was cracked in some places, but he looked like he could go on for days if it was needed. His chestplates were open and a strange object was glowing from deep withing his spark chamber, completely enveloping his spark in a protective cocoon.

Primal was basking in the radiance of that light when he was suddenly pulled away from it and into the echoing vastness of space. Wait, echoing? "What's going on?!" He finally demanded although he wasn't really expecting an answer. Imagine his surprise when an ancient voice reached his audials through the supposed dream vacuum.

 **You wished to know why I let my creations do as they are doing. I showed you.** It said in a sad manner, sounding resigned. **Conflicts have existed longer than time itself, starting with me and my twin brother.**

"Wait, are you really _Primus_?"

 **Indeed I am, Primal Major. Indeed I am. I have heard your thoughts through your sorrow, and be assured that I mourn their loss as much as you do. However, destroying Alpha Supreme will not bring them back.** Primal cringed at the admonishment, but it felt more like a sparkling being scolded by its creators than the wrathful judgment of an angry god. **Honor their memory and the memory of all those others who have given their life for peace by ensuring it.**

"How!? What can _I_ do? I didn't even manage to save my own crew! _How_ can _I_ do _anything_ to end this slagging war!?" Primal ranted, not at all caring what he looked like right now. What would be the point of hiding his frustration from a being that can sense it halfway across the galaxy, anyway? Besides, it felt good. Felt good to let some of his anger and fears out and who better to listen to it all than the one being who can actually do something about it?

 **You are capable of more than you may think.** Primus told him patiently, not at all angry by his rant. He had lost some of his Amica Endura, he had the right to be angry. **But there is something I would like you to do, as you are now in a unique position.**

"What is it?" The mech asked both warily and expectantly. He just wanted this war to end. If Primus was finally about to do something in regards to stopping it, he was all audios.

 **Do not return to Cybertron until you find the resting place of almost all of the Relics of the Primes.**

Primal blinked at him. Right. If Primus was real, why wouldn't the Primes, the real ones, his children in every sense of the word, be? "Okay... but where do I look?"

 **There is a small pocket in the Universe made by Vector Prime. It is undetectable by scanners but once you find it, it will be clear what it is.** The god explained in a kind and patient voice. **It is surrounded and naturally protected by a constantly moving asteroid field. In its very center lay a vessel that has taken the Relics there. You will not be able to retrieve it, nor do I want you to. I want you to find someone who you consider worthy of being a Prime. A _true_ Prime.**

"How am I supposed to do that if I can't go back to Cybertron?"

 **I never told you to stay away forever.** Primus reminded him. **Only until you find this place. Remember its coordinates and take that mech there. Tell him that it is _his_ mission to get those Relics. Don't tell him what is inside other than that it can stop all conflicts. And it will. _He_ will.**

"Who is he?" Primal asked in a breathless whisper, the image of the mech he saw earlier imprinting itself in his CPU. He had to find this mech! He had to! Even if he spends the whole of eternity searching for him, no matter where he has to go, he _will_ find him! "Who is he?"

There was a moment of silence before Primus's booming voice, now sounding far away, answered his desperate question. **He is my last and most perfect creation. He is the Thirteenth Prime.**

He had received a few more instructions from the god before he had jerked awake in his berth in the late afternoon. With the dream still fresh in his memories, Primal Major had taken out a data pad and typed the whole thing down in one go. As he was instructed, he never left any evidence that he, and soon enough the lost Prime he will have to find, was searching for anything in any way related to Primus or his children. After that was over, he had done his best to recall the features of his soon to be charge and he memorized the image deep in his processor. He spent the rest of the day doing repairs on Alpha Supreme and then slept when it was time for recharge. The next whole day he spent in the library that was stacked with all the copies of data pads from the Great Archives of Iacon. And he did the same the next day and the day after that, and the day after that until he had read them all. He had been low on fuel reserves, so he had landed on the nearest planet and thus began his quest.

Stellar cycles later, he found the destination, but he also found something else that might impair his mission. He had quickly made it back to Cybertron, where he had studied each bot for years until he found Optimus Prime, a young, smart and spirited mech in the care of the Head Archivist, Alpha Trion, who looked almost exactly the same as the mech he had seen in his dream. It was going to be tricky to get him away from the old Archivist, who Primal was having doubts of his identity of being only as old as the first War For Freedom. He thought long and hard and even managed to think up a great plan! Only for the mech to be kicked out of the Autobot Academy and be sent off of planet, where he disappeared after finding the Allspark and, supposedly (those idiots on Cybertron didn't believe them, the slagheads) Decepticons.

Of course, he was then forced to wait for Optimus to return from his adventure on Earth. He observed him some more before he was certain and then he had taken the kid in the dead of night. And now here he was, wondering if the kid will be alright. After all, Primal won't have the time to teach him everything he will need when he sets off towards his destination. He can already feel some of his systems dying out and he hopes his writings will be enough to teach Optimus everything he needs to know.

He will worry for the kid, later on, after he offlines in his arms. He will worry and watch and marvel as Optimus turned the whole Universe upside down, one megacycle at a time and he will be happy when he sees the kid smiling. He will be sad when Optimus cries for him and Alpha Trion and he will be overprotective of the young mech when Megatron comes into thepicture as a potential mate. He will be happy when he sees that it was all worth it, all those sacrifices made and those precious lives lost, as planet by planet, galaxy by galaxy, peace spreads everywhere at the command and under the leadership of Optimus, the last of the Primes.

To think so much can change just because of one dream.


End file.
